


Unlikely Hero

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Whump, hurt markus, leo redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Markus thought he was going to die alone in an alleyway but someone he didn't think would care showed him otherwise.





	Unlikely Hero

Heavy rain poured from the darkened sky above him, washing the thirium away from his face. Outside of the alleyway, humans and androids strolled along not bothering to turn in his in direction. Thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning lit up the sky for a moment. Second by second his life was wasting, the timer in his HUD counting down agonizingly slow. He thought he’d die out in the battlefield, fighting for his people but instead, he was dying here. Markus looked up at his surroundings. There was nothing that could help him. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. Why didn’t he see them? Why didn’t he save himself?  Looking at his timer once more, he stared blankly at nothing as he waited to shut down. Then he almost missed it. Down the alleyway, he heard a faint call. He heard it again.

“Markus?!”

Turning his head in the direction of the alleyway, he saw a silhouette of someone running towards him. Before he could answer back, a coughing fit took over him. He turned to his side, coughing and coughing before falling back against the wall again. Then a pair of hands touched his shoulders. Looking up, he caught sight of a face he thought he’d never see again.

“L-Leo?” he rasped, coughing once more.

“Yeah. It’s me. What happened to you?” Leo asked in return.

“Got…jumped.”

Leo said nothing more and moved Markus’s hands away from where they were clutching at his stomach. In the dim light of the alleyway, he could make out the thirium staining the area. His shirt had been ripped along with the thirium pump.

“Where’s your pump?” Leo asked when he noticed the empty hole.

“There.” Markus answered, pointing further into the alleyway.

Nodding, Leo stood up and ran in. He came back out holding the pump which was luckily undamaged. He returned to Markus and replaced the pump with a click. A loud unneeded gasp left Markus as the pump began functioning again. He then ran a quick diagnostic. Results told him he still had to fix the gashes in his arm and refill on thirium.

“Thank you, Leo.” Markus said after a beat of silence.

“No problem.” Leo answered.

Leo then moved to look Markus over. He found the gashes on his arms and one on his leg. He slipped off his coat then his sweater, leaving himself in his shirt. He tore up the sweater and used it as a makeshift bandage for the deviant leader.

“Leo…why are you helping me?” Markus asked, watching him wrap a cloth around his arm.

Leo stilled for a moment before returning to what he was doing.

“I…I’m making up for everything I did to you and dad. I already apologized to dad, but I haven’t to you. I went to the house, but you weren’t there. When Carl said you hadn’t come home, I went looking for you. Never thought I’d see you here like this.” Leo answered.

Markus remained speechless. Carl had told him that Leo had changed but he remained wary. He knew that withdrawal from red ice was tough and that people who once used it tend to get angry and lash out as they go through it. Leo, however, had been calm and even apologized for everything.

“Ok, I fixed you the best I can but I’m gonna have to bring you to a repair center to take care of the rest.” Leo said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Markus nodded and let Leo help him up. He then felt the heavy weight of Leo’s coat on him. Silently, the two left the alleyway.

“New Jericho. You have to bring me there.” Markus said as they began walking.

“Got it.” Leo answered, hailing a self-driving cab.

The two got in and Markus gave the directions to New Jericho. The ride there was silent save for one moment when Leo asked if Markus was ok, getting a nod in return. Once they arrived at the tower, Leo quickly helped Markus out of the cab and towards the building. Then finally they burst through the front doors, starling the receptionist at the desk.

“Simon. Get Simon.” Markus ordered, suddenly feeling weak.

The receptionist nodded and quickly sent a message while Markus struggled to stand. He sagged against Leo who had to use all his strength to keep him up.

“Woah. Stay with me, Markus. Help is on the way.” Leo said, holding him up.

Markus only grew weaker as the thirium stained the cloth around his arms. It scared Leo to see how weak he had become. During his time in rehab, he saw the news and how strong Markus really was fighting for his freedom. Seeing him like this just felt wrong to him. Nearby, another door burst open and out came Simon.

“Si…mon.” came Markus’s now static voice.

Simon was instantly by his side, supporting him.

“I’m right here, Markus. We’ll get you fixed.” he assured before turning to Leo. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“Yeah. Someone beat him up in and left him in the alleyway.” Leo answered, helping Simon bring Markus into a repair room.

The deviant leader was then set down on the repair table and Simon moved to pull out the tools needed along with several packs of thirium.

“Well, I’m glad you saved him. Any later and he’d…anyway, what’s your name?” he asked, undoing the bandages before activating the tools.

“Leo.” the human answered.

“Leo, thank you for saving him. He means a lot to our people, you know that. And…he means a lot to me, especially.”

Leo nodded in response. He then left the room to give Simon some working space and some quiet to concentrate on repairing Markus. An hour passed before Simon poked his head out of the door with a small smile.

“He’s all better now. Do you want to see him?” he asked.

Leo nodded once more and re-entered to the room to see Markus sitting up on the repair table with a blanket around him. He could see the scars now running up and down his arms. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Hey.” Leo started lamely.

“Hi. Thank you again, for saving me.” Markus said, his voice back to normal.

“It’s what brothers do.”

Markus smiled. _Brothers_. He liked that.


End file.
